


【SCS】【CD】贺礼（AU，OOC）

by acoleice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoleice/pseuds/acoleice
Summary: AU：Kevin在同一天得到了新工作和新室友，在明星秀的实习编剧职位和有点儿怪的Castiel，他和剧组同事Sam、Dean给Kevin准备了一份儿超严肃的欢迎贺礼。配对：Sam/Castiel/Sam，Castiel/Dean。备注：tag打错的话请提醒我。没有肉，全篇对话。严重OOC（我写的2014卡你信吗）。





	【SCS】【CD】贺礼（AU，OOC）

AU：Kevin在同一天得到了新工作和新室友，在明星秀的实习编剧职位和有点儿怪的Castiel，他和剧组同事Sam、Dean给Kevin准备了一份儿超严肃的欢迎贺礼。  
配对：Sam/Castiel/Sam，Castiel/Dean。  
备注：tag打错的话请提醒我。没有肉，全篇对话。严重OOC（我写的2014卡你信吗）。

1\. 电梯  
Kevin从面试房间走出来时，五步外的电梯门正慢慢合上。门口那个眼神茫茫然的男人在Kevin举手出声前突然神经反射一样抬手按了键。  
“非常感谢。”Kevin跑进电梯，想多说几句，抬头对上男人眼睛，这个人，怎么一瞬间觉得他像个豹子一样？  
“不客气。”男人点点头，靠到墙上，又恢复放松的神情。  
Kevin口干舌燥，刚刚面试官把他压榨得太狠了，如果有录音的话这一季的明星秀剧本都不用写了，他想咳嗽两声，忍住了，旁边的人问道：“你是来面试祭司的？”“不是，嗯，是实习编剧。”Kevin把半声咳嗽堵在拳头里。  
“我还以为他们想给这一季加些神秘的东方情调呢，可惜，你刚刚杀死了一条流量上万的剧透推文宝宝。”  
Kevin笑了起来，咳嗽还是漏出了声，他掏出小瓶子倒出药丸，男人一脸“你不给我就会抢”的样子伸出手，Kevin解释：“西瓜霜草含片”，一边把瓶子递过去。  
“我识得中文，我在你的国家旅行过一段时间。真不错，你家里人给你寄的？”  
“唐人街超市买的，我是ABC。”  
“啊，又看走眼了，抱歉。我叫Castiel，恕我不能告诉你我来面试什么，你知道的，不成文的规定。”  
“Kevin。什么不成文的规定？还有你刚刚为什么问我面试的角色？”  
“嗯……逗你玩？反正咱们两个都不会过关的，面试我的是Crowley，你懂得。而你既然需要吃药来治愈后遗症，并没有冒犯的意思，不过看来情况也不妙。”  
“我对剧组成员并不熟，我只是在找毕业实习机会，而且，我不知道这个能不能说，你不要发推，”Castiel用口型说“又一个”，做了个鬼脸，Kevin笑了，“面试官Chuck说他是看了我写的同人文才联系我的（Castiel叫到：“哈？！”），我确实很想给简历上加个好名头了，不过，‘王子与贫儿’真人秀，而且是Chuck打的电话……”Castiel长出一口气，做了个手势，Kevin打住了。  
“你在找新住处吗？”  
“这个被你猜对了，怎么看出来的？”  
“我室友打算搬到他卖身的公司去，有兴趣给我分点儿运气吗，被Chuck选中的人？”

2.争吵  
“这两位，你更看好哪一个？皇帝的角色给Lucifer，将军Castiel？”Crowley问Chuck。  
“没有更好的人选了吗？”  
“除非你能写出让Lucifer一人分饰两角的剧本，不过别忘了，孪生双胞胎的梗S2E05就用过了，人格分裂呢，S01E03和S4E17，而且被骂得很惨。”  
“再等几天吧，有Kevin帮忙我会给你惊喜的，他的框架构思太棒了，完美契合我最初的想法，他文笔上的缺陷我能解决。你记得第四季那次不是我写的吧？”  
“哈，你还真打算写个五十度飞出来吗？我是不会用那个小毛头的，启用同人文写手？你知道tumblr上都会发什么洪水吧？”  
“但Castiel从没演过这么重要的角色……”  
“杀人犯，变态狂，出场3秒死的农夫甲……所以呢，这样的人最好用了，省钱，你知道吗？”Crowley晃了晃手，“那个叫Castiel的家伙会感恩戴德地签合同的。”  
“这不公平，Crowley，他不可能在这种待遇下认真工作的，这个角色被毁掉的话永远不会有第7季了。”  
“那他就别想当常驻了，让他演三集然后换个演员，相信你能改得了剧本。另外，”Crowley认真地说：“我不会用Kevin的，你可以用他那个什么，爱恨情仇死人一堆的情节，但别指望我给他正式合同，尼罗河水都变成血也不可能。”  
“你这是……你这是，是盗窃！”  
“好难听，是致敬了，那些迷弟迷妹被你转一条推都会兴奋一年的，他的‘框架’被你借用，是无上的荣光。”  
“我不做，我退出。”  
“Chuck！”

3.三个电话和第一次见面

“你好，我叫Castiel，非常高兴今后和你一起租住这套公寓。我性格有点儿怪但超会做饭，今晚想吃什么？我会做面条的哦，mian面tiao条，不是意大利面。”Sam举着礼品店里的大布偶猴奶声奶气地说，Castiel板着脸一言不发，Sam嘿嘿嘿笑着放下布偶，凑过去想道歉，Castiel眼疾手快揽住他结结实实亲了一嘴。  
“卧槽！”Sam蹦起来，和布偶猴摔做一堆。  
“你又把West绊倒了，严肃提醒你，他很不喜欢你学他说话，他很有男子气概的。”  
“抱歉，West，真想带你去看你爸爸的新爱人，男人们都是些骗子，一脚在岸上，一脚在海里，他天性是朝三暮四……”  
“我也恨你，莎士比亚，停止这种幼稚的行为吧，想想明天你就不用堵在路上咒骂加拿大总理然后因为迟到害整个剧组等你五个小时并在第二幕把冰渣水淋到你头上，你对于提前搬走的负疚感可能会小那么一点点，如果在我认识你的这五年里你曾经表现过类似的情感的话。天啊，我曾经以为自己是世界上唯一一个……直到，遇到……”Castiel在两人之间比划了一下，翻了个白眼，放弃想词了，拿起礼品盒问：“绿色缎带？还是黄色？”“绿色，没人会在意缎带颜色的，娘娘腔。”  
两人扛着大包小包一路斗着嘴上了车，Sam手机响了起来，Castiel掏出他口袋里的手机，说：“是Dean。”  
“情况还能再糟一些吗？”Sam把手机夹在肩膀上，“嗨，我没事。真……好……七点，我在。再……”另一边已经挂了。  
“你哥哥要来吗？确实不能随便说话啊，乌鸦嘴。”Castiel边开车边说，这时他的手机也响了起来，通知他面试通过了。  
Dean和Kevin同时到了公寓，Kevin今天先后被两件事情惊吓了，签合同时Crowley接了个电话就暴跳如雷，他从没见过一个人能发脾气成那样而不猝死。然后在Castiel那里见到了Sam，自己剧本的男主角，他以为没什么能惊吓到自己了，至少今天不会，然后门铃响了，第二男主Dean笑到：“你好啊Kevin，新一季的剧本写得怎么样了？现在能给我看吗？”还揉了揉他的头发，Kevin竟然没有因此感到生气，这个不算奇怪，自来熟的人他不是没见过，但当Sam对Dean喊“哥哥”并且比赛着用勒死对方的力气拥抱时，他控制不住自己的表情了。  
“你们是兄弟？！”  
“是啊，幕前幕后都一样的亲兄弟。”Dean回答，“我是更聪明的那个。”  
“啊——”Kevin失去语言表达能力了。  
“怎么了？这个是在合同上写着的，参加这个真人秀的演员个人信息也是要神神秘秘的，也许Crowley是想把这个当杀手锏，突然爆出来拯救收视率什么的。”Dean说，一边大吃Castiel端来的冰镇绿葡萄。  
Kevin觉得这已经是今天的最高记录了，Castiel嘿嘿笑着在他耳朵边说：“我搜到你的AO3账号了，Dean确实喜欢裸睡但是他和Sam都不打呼。”  
“啊——”Kevin仍在失语中。  
“你说什么了，我似乎听见了自己的名字？”Dean问。  
“我告诉他，你和Chuck一起用辞职逼Crowley用‘真正’公平的合同签了我们俩。”  
“啊？”Kevin觉得自己没法从死机中恢复过来了。  
“先来吃饭吧，”Sam说：“我搬走前有很多事需要拜托你。”

4.意外  
“我会说的尽量简单，呃，首先，我们三个，是在一起的……”Sam说。  
“你应该用他懂的语言说，Kevin，是这样，Sam/我/Sam，我/Dean，斜线代表攻受。”Castiel插嘴。  
“这个……这是你们的自由，我并不介意……”Kevin不知道是否应该再多说几句表示宽容。  
“你的意思是如果与你无关的话你并不介意，可惜我们需要你的帮助，别紧张，不是那种帮助，我们需要你帮忙搞死Crowley。”Castiel说。  
“搞到他家破人亡众叛亲离一贫如洗流落街头饥寒交迫生不如死。”Sam补充。  
“你看起来以为这是个玩笑？这样，我们从头给你解释一下，你对这个真人秀，或者明星秀，随便它叫什么，都了解多少？不用重复维基上的，说些你们在tumblr掐架最狠的私料，最耸人听闻的。”Castiel说。  
“Lucifer是吸血鬼？”  
“假的，Lucifer是个世界第一的自恋狂，上帝还不开眼地给了他能蛊惑任何人的天赋，但他生理上还是个人类，不过他会很高兴吸Crowley的血，我相当怀疑Crowley在要挟他，否则他早就想单干了。”Sam说。  
“Dean有秘密爱人，而且是个……”  
“是个妓/女？我还被她迷的做了很多错事，走私贩毒杀人？我不上tumblr但是Cass总把这些当笑话讲，多谢了Cass，我能就着这些喝啤酒还是怎么的？”  
“心理建设，免得你在见面会上被hater刺激得发火，而且你当初为Crowley做的也不差多少，除了贩毒。”Castiel说。  
“我和Crowley三年前就分手了，他就是所谓的‘秘密爱人’。我们……全是我的错，我看走了眼。”Dean不理Cass，直接对Kevin解释。  
“这也是我们联合起来对付他的原因之一。”Castiel划了一个圈指指四人，“目前我估计没有什么好爆料的，这一季后就不一定了。我是创始成员之一，是投资人，Crowley骗走了我的一切，没人知道我为这部秀付出了什么，没有Dean和Sam我不可能仍在过正常人的生活。”  
“等等！这些都和我没有关系，我，我……”Kevin站起身来，Sam不用起身就按住了他的肩膀。  
“你是新一季的编剧，你能直接影响到Chuck，Dean不能每次都用辞职威胁Crowley，玩多了就变成真的了，我们保护了你，现在整件事和你有关系了。听着，计划是这样的，你在Chuck面前尽力为Lucifer争戏份，Chuck会答应你的，他不相信Cass能担得了这季主线任务，只有这么一件事，剩下的你不需要知道。”  
“我做一点儿补充，”Dean说，“Kevin，如果你拒绝的话，我们会把你锁到房间里天天注射海洛因直到你写出我们想要的剧本来，剧组工作会用伪造的远程视频代替，Sam在大学是计算机系的，你知道的吧？如果你写不出来，除了你妈妈没人会想念你的。”  
咔擦一下白光，Kevin被闪到了眼睛，他下意识举手去挡，Cass和Sam对着手机哈哈大笑，“太经典了Dean，Kevin看起来像是要杀了你。”“他能做到的Sam，别小看他，他练过咏春拳，我可以和你打15元的赌。”  
“说到打赌，”Dean掏出钱包递给Cass，“你坚持的够久啊，我以为你在秘密爱人那段儿就会笑爆。”  
“如果你哭出来的话我就投降了，罗密欧。”  
Sam把隐藏的摄像头指给Kevin看，“这绝对要进花絮了。”这就是Kevin的新同事和新室友为他准备的乔迁贺礼，这一天真够受的啊，第二天早上他打开浴室门又有个惊喜。  
“你们没完了！”Kevin冲进Cass房间，“Dean绑着缎带，光溜溜的！在浴室里！”  
“第一，昨晚我和他已经‘做完’了，Dean只是习惯在这儿洗澡不锁门，忘记提醒你了，抱歉。第二，绑着缎带时严格来说不算光溜溜。”Cass带着点儿起床气，“片场倒是可能有什么等着你，关于Lucifer的没骗你，其实昨晚大部分话都没骗你，接受前辈的好意吧，你真该看看Dean和Sam当初怎么整我的，回头给你一些内部视频，现在拜托让我再睡会儿，或者你不介意也来躺一躺？”Cass旁边的一只巨兽突然哼哼起来把枕头直扔到Kevin脸上，Kevin这才看见阴影里的Sam。  
“砰！”Kevin回到房间，立刻开始搜索最新租房信息，他并没有想到很快他就会被Chuck和Lucifer困在剧组小黑屋三个月，和那三个月相比，这一季的其他时间都是天堂。  
（完）


End file.
